


No sabes lo que estas haciendo

by sucundum_sucumdom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sucundum_sucumdom/pseuds/sucundum_sucumdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles se salvan de los cazadores, cosas pasan... pero ¿que sucede cuando es Stiles es el que huye la mañana después y niega todo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles observó a Derek dormir en el piso sobre la vieja alfombra que él había convencido a su padre colocar en la vieja cabaña de caza. Derek estaba desnudo, traspirado y aún tenia barro en sus manos Stiles se preguntaba si su aspecto seria igual o peor. Conociendo su suerte él debía verse peor, lo que más parecía impresionar a Stiles era el hecho de que Derek sonreía, era pequeña de las que se tiene cuando se está teniendo un buen sueño, pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar.  
Ya lo había hecho antes con Jackson y aunque las cosas no habían salido con en el momento lo había pensado él aprendió la lección. No hay que enamorarse de los polvos de una noche.  
A pesar de lo que todos pensaban Stiles era virgen había perdido su "virtud" en aquella misma cabaña con Jackson, había sido la primera vez de el también, y todo había sido desastroso. Jackson ni siquiera había querido intentarlo cuando salieron de la cabaña y había decidido que ignorar por completo a Stiles y convertir la vida de su mejor amigo en un infierno sin motivo era la mejor forma de "pagar el favor", después de todo él había rogado por tener el pene de Stiles dentro.  
Stiles sacudió su cabeza y decidió irse. Tomo con precaución su ropa y se vistió lentamente para no tropezar y despertar a Derek.  
No iba a poder ignorarlo, ¡que era el Alfa de su mejor amigo! , pero al menos no iba a tener que ver la mirada de incomodidad y desprecio que tendría Derek cuando despertara y viera con quien había celebrado el hecho de salir con vida de la persecución de las cazadores ...

 

Derek despertó en aquélla vieja cabaña en el bosque el lugar olía a viejo, humedad y Stiles, Derek sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, todavía tenia los ojos cerrados pero no los abría porque lo primero que quería ver era a Stiles. Estaba pensado en correr a buscar algo de desayuno para el chico antes de que se despertara pero no antes de verlo dormir cómodamente en sus brazos. Derek volteo para abrazar a Stiles y no lo encontró frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, se sentó en el suelo y miro a su alrededor. Descubrió que estaba solo ni Stiles ni sus ropas se encontraban allí y por el tenue calor que aún podía persibir a su lado en la alfombra no hacia mucho que se había ido, a lo mejor el chico había tenido la misma idea. Derek sonrió consideraba tierno que Stiles pensaba que debía atenderlo después de lo de anoche aunque a lo mejor quería recompensarlo por no dejarle hacerle una marca, a esto volvió a sonreír, sí le había hecho una marca en la parte interna del muslo de Stiles aunque esperaba que ni el mismo Stiles la viera. El simple hecho de pensar que alguien más pudiera llegar a ver esa parte de Stiles lo hacía enfurecer y gruñir. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, Stiles era suyo, había sido suyo por primera vez y lo sería para siempre. Con ese pensamiento decidió cambiarse y limpiarse para la vuelta de Stiles con alimentos.  
Pero Stiles no volvió, habían pasado dos horas ya y Derek estaba incómodo caminando como león enjaulado preocupado por Stiles, ni el chico era tan lento, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Scott:  
"Donde estás? hace media que todos están aquí. Stiles dice que si no apareces que después no le reproches que no viene a los entrenamientos"  
¿Stiles estaba con la manada? ¿Por qué no estaba allí con el? Había olvidado por completo que esa mañana tenían entrenamiento pero... Derek salió corriendo para encontrarse con la manada antes de que Stiles se fuera, tenia que hablar con él, tenia que aclarar las cosas porque él no entendía nada...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pide algunas explicaciones

Cuando Derek llego a la casa Hale el jeep azul se estaba retirando, vio frustrado como se retiraba y vio a sus betas intentando hacer lo mismo.  
_ Ni se les ocurra! Ustedes si tienen que entrenar.

Derek dejo a los lobos corriendo y se dirijo a a casa de Stiles, entro por la ventana de la habitación de su habitación.  
_¿Qué quieres Derek?_ dijo Stiles dándose vuelta para verlo entrar_ En serio, porque que yo sepa no hay ninguna amenaza como para que te pongas todo siniestro en torno mío para conseguir alguna cosa.  
_Te fuiste_ dijo dolido Derek mirando el piso.  
_¿Qué, de qué hablas? Claro que me fui, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que te dignes a aparecer tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes?  
Su corazón... Stiles le estaba mintiendo.  
Si bien Flash nunca había sido su preferido, Stiles comenzaba a cuestionarse si no tendría que investigar un poco más sobre este sujeto si Derek insistía en comportarse como él. Y no, Stiles no cerro los ojos cuando Derek prácticamente se puso encima de él, ni su corazón se detuvo, ni aguanto el aliento.  
_Mientes.  
Y mierda, que Stiles estaba en problemas, los ojos de Derek.... estaba enojado. No eran rojos ni siquiera azules como se había acostumbrado sus ojos eran comunes, era Derek el humano el enojado, no la bestia. Y mierda, está vez si que la había cagado Stiles conocía al humano enojado y cualquiera que pensara que la bestia era peor estaba completamente equivocado.  
_¿Tienes miedo? ¿Por qué? Yo jamás te haría daño Stiles.  
_La experiencia dice lo contrario.  
_¿Acaso te lastime... anoche?  
_No, pero te pedí que no me marcaras y adivina ¿qué? mi espalda se parece el mapa de los subtes de New York sin contar con mi muslo, tienes idea lo molesto que es vestirse con algo así, ¿¡ahí?!  
_Yo no tengo ningún problema con que no lleves nada puesto.  
Y comenzó a quitarle la campera que Stiles llevaba puesta, el se quedo paralizado ¿Podía ser? ¿A caso no se había tratado de algo de una sola noche? no, no podía ser Derek se estaba burlando de él, solo quería divertirse y Stiles no iba a ser su juguete.  
_¡Deja!_exclamó dando un paso al costado y una palmada a la mano de Derek subiéndose de nuevo su campera y alejándose a un costado.  
_Mira para mi fue algo de una sola noche, y si quieres repetirlo vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso.  
_¿Una sola noche? ¿a quien crees qué estás engañando Stiles? Escuche tu corazón cuando...  
_Nada, nada, nada, nada! _ grito moviendo los brazos haciéndolo callar_No me vengas con tu wolfines ni nada que ya se me hace difícil decirte que no así simplemente como para que me vengas con tonterías_suspiro_es cierto lo quieras creer o no fue algo de una sola noche y créeme que aparecerte en mi habitación sin ser invitado no está sumando puntos para nada, ahora sal de mi habitación que quiero dormir, el piso de esa maldita cabaña no es el lugar más cómodo para pasar la noche después de una noche de partido, persecución y sexo _ dijo tirándose de cara a su cama con la cara aplastada en el colchón.  
Cuando Derek comenzó a salir confundido de la habitación, Stiles comenzó a sacarse las zapatillas con los pies y a quitarse su campera y camisas para poder dormir plácidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comentarios? quiero saber que onda


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no tiene suficiente, además de Derek tiene que soportar los inconvenientes de Scott

Stiles se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono todavía estaba medio vestido y tenia frío porque su ventana estaba abierta permitiendo que el aire del anochecer entrara. Tomo su teléfono y contesto bruscamente:  
_¿¡Qué?!  
_¿Stiles?_era la voz de Allison.  
_¿Allison, qué pasa?  
_¿Estas con Scott?  
_¿Scott? ¿por qué estaría yo con Scott?  
_El dijo que iba a verte hace ya una hora por lo de está mañana y todavía no ha regresado..._dijo preocupada.  
Stiles resoplo y se paso la mano por la cara, lo último que necesitaba era tener que soportar a Allison y sus estúpidas preocupaciones.  
_Escucha Allison aunque te parezca extraordinario Scott es capaz de pasar una hora sin comunicarse contigo especialmente si tiene algo que lo entretenga, en segundo lugar si él esta conmigo sabe que tiene terminantemente prohibido comunicarse contigo a precio de nuestra amistad y tercero tu novio te mintió no está aquí no lo he visto desde la mañana y en este momento no lo quiero ver, gracias Allison por hacer que no quiera ver a mi mejor amigo en serio era lo ultimo que necesitaba.  
Y colgó era probable que se arrepintiera mucho de eso después, probablemente el lunes cuando estuviera frente a ambos en la escuela o esa misma noche cuando Scott se apareciera en su ventana enojado para reclamare por haber maltratado a su novia.  
Ventana, tenia que cerrar esa maldita ventana. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y la cerro de un golpe, bajo las escaleras corriendo para buscar la caja de herramientas que tenia en el armario junto a la escalera tomo el martillo y los clavos y cerro la ventana para siempre, no más hombre lobo, no más nada por el estilo.  
Se sentó pesadamente en su escritorio y miro su computadora la prendió y vio el fondo de pantalla Scott, Allison y él al final, Stiles detestaba esa fotografía pero la tenia como fondo de pantalla porque Scott se lo había pedido así podía ver a Allison aún cuando estaba en su casa. Le parecía una hipocresía mantener ese fondo después de la conversación que había tenido con Allison, bueno monologo pero ese no era el punto, cambio el fondo a uno negro y desactivo el protector de pantalla. Decidió hacer una limpieza general como una forma de depuración personal y se puso a limpiar su habitación cuando termino fue por la de su padre, el baño, la habitación de huéspedes, el pasillo para las diez de la noche había terminado incluso con el ático y se quedo allí, no había comido y había trasladado los video juegos al ático así que decidió llamar por una pizza y darse una ducha. Cuando estaba saliendo del baño tocaron el timbre así que hizo lo que más obvio le parecía en ese momento atendió la puerta cubierto con una tolla y dinero en la mano. Era Derek.  
_Tú no eres el chico de la pizza.  
_¿Y lo ibas a atender así?  
_Bueno, que si me cambiaba se iba. ¿Qué haces aquí usando la puerta?  
_La ventana estaba cerrada_ dijo volteando lo ojos _además me dijiste que debía mejorar.  
En eso el Delivery llego y el muchacho quedo con la pizza en la mano detrás de Derek esperando.  
_¡Pizza!_ dijo alegremente Stiles dando pequeños saltitos, corrió a Derek con el brazo y agito el billete en dirección al Delivery _¡ven, ven que tengo hambre!  
El joven se acerco temerosamente a la puerta junto a Derek que gruñía porque un extraño se acercaba demasiado a Stiles y él no llevaba ropa alguna, cuando el muchacho se fue Stiles cerro la puerta y lo dejo afuera. Derek suspiro y volvió a tocar el timbre Stiles abrió con un pedazo de pizza en la boca y se lo queda mirando, trago y dijo  
_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mía!!!!!! ¡la compre para mí y no te voy a convidar!_dijo apoyándose la caja en el pecho.  
_No quiero tu pizza Stiles, tenemos que hablar.  
_¿Sobre qué?  
_Scott  
_¿Qué hay con él?  
_Realmente no me molesta verte así pero cuando el Delivery comente que el hijo del Sheriff atiende desnudo y mojado la puerta te va a convenir vestirte.  
_Tom jamás me acusaría_dijo corriéndose de la puerta para que Derek pase y dirigiéndose a las escaleras_ él es leal y me ha visto peor.  
Tomo otra porción de pizza y se dirigió a su habitación Stiles no lo admitiría pero Derek tenia razón todavía estaba algo mojado y comenzaba a tener frío. Dejo la caja de pizza sobre la cama y comenzó a secarse. Derek entro a la habitación y se lo quedo mirando para ser alguien que usaba unas 5 capas de ropa Stiles no tenia ningún problema con la desnudez, el problema eran las cicatrices Derek no le había preguntado como se las había hecho porque esperaba que Stiles se lo dijera. Termino de cambiarse y se sentó junto a la caja para ponerse las zapatillas.  
_¿ Desapareció no?  
_¿Qué, quién?  
_Mi mejor amigo idiota ¿de quién crees que estoy hablando?  
_¿Cómo sabes?  
_Antes Allison me llamo porque él le dijo que venia a verme y nunca apareció ¿Sabes donde está?  
_Cazadores, los mismos que nos persiguieron a nosotros, lo tienen en una granja a las afueras de de la ciudad.  
_Harvie's  
_¿Qué?  
_Es la granja de Harvie's ¿conduzco yo?_dijo parándose y tomando otra porción de pizza.  
_No, tengo el Camaro, es más rápido.  
_¿Los otros ya están allí?  
_...  
_¿Me haces el favor de llamarlos? Amo a Scott pero no tanto como para enfrentarme a un grupo de cazadores sin resguardo.  
Stiles tomo la caja y salió de la habitación mientras Derek escribía a su manada.  
_¿Te llevas la pizza?  
_Ah! es un elemento muuuuy importante en el rescate_dijo Stiles asintiendo frenéticamente mientras sostenía la caja con fuerza a su pecho.

De hecho fue un elemento importante en el rescate, cuando liberaron a Scott, Stiles recibió un disparo cuando iba a por él (bueno fue solo un rasguño), el estaba desecho. Los cazadores tenían métodos bastante crueles de tortura especialmente porque no querían recoger información solo dañarlo. Stiles tomo la caja de pizza y se la ofreció a Scott ,que estaba sentado en el suelo recuperando fuerzas y sanándose, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
_Me dijo Allison que querías hablar de algo, doble de queso familiar siempre es la mejor forma.  
Scott frunció el ceño cuando abrió la caja y vio que quedaba algo menos que media pizza fría.  
_Esta fría y no está completa_se quejo con una voz demasiado parecida a la de Derek.  
_¡Bueno hombre! no es mi culpa que te hallas atrasado, si estuvieras en mi lugar te la hubieses comido toda. Sin decirme ¡dejando la caja sobre la mesa!  
_¡Eso solo ocurrió una vez !_dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro mojado.  
_No tengo nada mas que decir._dijo hundiéndose en los hombros y mirando para otro lado mientras su mejor amigo comía tranquilamente lo que quedaba de pizza.  
Stiles resoplo cuando vio el auto de Allison aparecer por la carretera, se levanto de un salto cuando ella salio del auto y exclamó:  
_¿Viste? ¡te dije que no estaba con migo! fue capturado por cazadores asesinos ¿Cómo sabes...? no quiero saber_dijo mirando a Issac con su teléfono en la mano._¿Me podrías llevar a casa?_ le preguntó a Derek cuando Allison fue corriendo a abrazar a Scott que gracias a los dioses privados de Stiles no había soltado la porción de pizza al verla.  
_Claro _dijo al oler el disgusto que exudaba Stiles.  
El regreso a la casa fue silencioso Stiles estaba resignado y Derek no sabía que hacer para mejorar su estado de ánimo en realidad el sabia que quería hacer (acurrucarlo sobre su regazo y abrazarlo asta que el niño sea feliz) pero no estaba seguro que Stiles lo tomara como algo bueno. Llegaron a la casa de Stiles, Derek se quedó paralizado al frenar, Stiles trato de bajar del Camaro pero Derek lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho.Miedo... Derek rápidamente saco la mano del pecho de Stiles.  
_Lo siento pero necesitamos hablar_ dijo volteando para verlo ¿había hecho algo mal para que Stiles lo ignorara? Stiles solo resoplo y miro a Derek.  
_Escucha, ayer fue ... genial pero no necesito que se repita ¿sí?  
Un ritmo constante, sin alteraciones, sin saltos, sin cambios era verdad Stiles había estado con él porque había tenido la oportunidad no porque... Derek sentía que se le rompía el corazón, sin decir nada estiro la mano y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que Stiles pudiera salir.  
_Gracias_dijo Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa sincera y salió del auto...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo Stiles y el Sheriff en esta, el próximo sera mucho mas largo, prometido

Se despertó al amanecer sintiendo los rayos del sol en su cara y se pregunto cuando había abierto su ventana ¡¡¡La ventana!!!  
_¡Qué carajo Derek!_ Stiles saco la cabeza por la ventana y miro asía su patio en busca del lobo, no había nadie. Volvió a entrar y cerró con fuerza considerando seriamente colocar rejas.  
Sintió un peso en su brazo y recordó el disparo, también recordó que él no se había limpiado la herida, suspiro y volvió a recostarse en la cama y miro el techo. Busco su celular y escribió "discúlpame no estoy teniendo mi mejor año y no tenía derecho de tratarte así", lo envió a Derek y a Allison de forma tal que mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro o en este caso un mensaje.  
Stiles se cambio para salir a correr, era la mejor forma que él conocía para pensar y quemar la energía que tenía acumulada. Cuando volvió su padre estaba desayunando en la cocina.  
_Hijo _comenzó su padre con el tono de sheriff y la vista todavía en el diario, cuando levanto los ojos_ ¡Stiles!  
_¡Papa! ¿Necesitas algo?  
_¿Que te paso en el brazo?  
_¿Que brazo? ¡ah! este nada me lastime, es solo un rasguño.  
_No recuerdo que Tom me halla mencionado que te habías lastimado, lo que si menciono es que estabas en toallas hablando con Derek Hale.  
_ Traidor_ susurro Stiles bajando a vista  
_ ¿Decías?  
_ Nada yo… había salido del baño y cuando tocaron la puerta fui a atender rápido, solo tome el dinero porque no quería que el repartidor se fuera y resulto que era Derek, luego apareció el repartidor.  
_ ¿Y qué hacia Derek Hale a esas horas de la noche en mi puerta?  
_ No era tan tarde solo eran las 10… y media… pasadas, el punto es que se fue y no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
_ ¿Pero si contigo y una toalla?  
_ Scott, el debía venir ayer por la tarde y se desvió de Derek, el lo ha estado ayudando, es como su Personal Trainer o algo así, entonces Allison me llamo para decirme que él no se había comunicado y tuvimos una discusión y después ella se quejo con él y Derek vino a explicar que había sucedido para que dejemos de pelearnos como los adolescentes insoportables que somos.  
Aunque era una mentira no era falso que la mitad del tiempo Derek les llamaba adolescentes insoportables o que tuviera un cuerpo con el que podría perfectamente hacerse pasar por un entrenador o un modelo de ropa interior...  
El Sheriff se lo quedo mirando mientras divagaba en su propia mente.  
_ ¿Quiero saber?_ pregunto cuando la mirada de su hijo volvió a encontrarse con la suya.  
_ No, solo… cosas mías ¿algo más?  
_ Ve a ducharte y luego baja a desayunar, te dejare algo preparado debo ir a trabajar.  
_ Está bien papa_ dijo abrazándolo_ ten cuidado ¿sí?  
_ Siempre, no te la pases acostado o jugando video juegos o navegando por Internet.  
_ Ya papá, iré a ver a Scott no te preocupes_ dio subiendo las escaleras


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Stiles bajo su padre le había dejado en la mesa unas tiras del tocino dietetico, revuelto de claras y té. Stiles se rió ante las ocurrencias de su padre y desayuno felizmente, una vez que termino de lavar todo tomo su chaqueta y se dirijo a su jeep. Había demasiadas posibilidades de que Scott estuviera durmiendo por lo que paso por café y panecillos.  
Cuando llego a la casa vio que el auto de la señora McCall no se encontraba uso su llave para entrar y se dirigió a la habitación empujo la puerta semi abierta y encontró a su mejor amigo durmiendo junto con Allison. Stiles los miro por un momento dejo las cosas en el piso junto a la puerta y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido.  
Al llegar a su jeep llamo a Derek  
_ Te pago el desayuno, nos vemos en la cafetería de la estación de servicio.  
Colgó y se dirijio a la cafetería una vez allí se sentó el mesa más alejada que encontró de la caja y espero a Derek. Unos minutos después llego con su camaro reluciente y un sonrisa que podía perfectamente compararse con una de las que usaba Jackson, un nudo en el estomago creció con recuerdo de Jackson el lunes después de la cabaña. Parpadeo y Derek se encontraba frente a él con una expresión curiosa en su rostro y olfateando el aire.  
_ No hagas eso_ dijo espantandolo con las manos_ Siéntate, que quieres desayunar_ dijo parándose.  
Derek se sentó extrañado y dijo:  
_Hotcakes y café.  
_Ahora mismo_ dijo con un saludo y una sonrisa automática y se dirigió a la caja. Volvió unos minutos después.  
_Ahora te lo traen_ dijo sentándose_ gracias por la venda por cierto_ dijo mirando la mesa_ pero si vas a entrar a mi casa rompiendo mi ventana como mínimo ciérrala de vuelta cuando te vallas y cortinas también_ se callo porque la cajera le estaba dejando el desayuno a él, la miro extrañado y empujo el desayuno asía Derek_ no sabes lo molesto que es levantarse a estas horas un domingo, se supone que hoy es mi día de dormir.  
_ ¿Terminaste?_ dijo Derek levantándose con su cara de nada.  
_Sí, el que no termino aquí eres tú.  
_Yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir_dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. Stiles agarro su muñeca para detenerlo y dijo:  
_Primero, no dijiste nada y segundo, yo estaba hablando del desayuno, ni siquiera probaste el café, si no querías desayunar no me hubieses pedido que te comprara nada.  
_Yo no te pedí nada.  
_¡Te pregunte que querías y me dijiste hotcakes y café!_ irritado levanto la voz y se paro un poco todavía sosteniendo la muñeca de Derek. Cerro los ojos y soltó la mano, comenzó a masajearse las cienes mientras Derek se sentaba.  
_No es..._ respiro profundamente y abrió lo ojos_ eres el Alfa. No es que voy a dejar de verte después de que salgamos de aquí, tiene que haber una forma para hacer que todo esto funcione. Tampoco es que se pueda hacer borrón y cuenta nueva... ¿o si?  
_¿Quieres olvidar lo que sucedió?  
_Quiero que esto no nos afecte. No quiero que algo que paso una sola noche arruine todo ¿íbamos bien no? Comenzábamos a trabajar juntos... solo quiero. No quiero que se repita.  
_ Borrón y cuenta nueva, nunca sucedió no más desayunos ni hablar de ello.  
_Sí_ dijo asintiendo lentamente_ ¿puede ser?  
_No lo se, no lo creo.  
_Derek...  
_¡Stiles! solo déjame intentarlo, danos una oportunidad, si no quieres la manada no se enterara. Solo... danos una oportunidad.  
Stiles desvió la mirada y se fijo en la puerta, a pesar de ser un domingo a la mañana bastante gente estaba yendo a desayunar, en su mayoría adolescentes que habían salido la noche anterior. En un momento apareció Jackson, la suerte de Stiles no tenía fin, no solo tenia al adonis de Derek Hale frente a él pidiéndole una oportunidad sino que acababa de entrar el que ya le había pedido una oportunidad y cuando se la dio diezmo su corazón, luego decían que Derek era el que tenia problemas de confianza.  
Volvió a mirar a Derek que había decidido comer su desayuno y dijo:  
_Hablaremos, no te prometo nada ni que sera rápido pero creo que tengo ganas de estar con alguien_ dijo con una sonrisa rápida y automática levantándose. Derek se lo quedo mirando "alguien". Alguien no era mejor que él, alguien podía ser cualquiera... Derek respiro profundamente y termino el desayuno que Stiles había comprado exclusivamente para él y se fue.  
Ni siquiera noto a Jackson y su mirada. El sólo estaba enfocado en Stiles, necesitaba que ese alguien fuera él y solo él.  
Cuando Jackson entro a la cafetería con sus amigos no esperaba ver a Stiles o a Derek y menos juntos y solos, espero que alguien más de la manada apareciera pero era ellos dos. Solo ellos desayunando a esas horas...  
Jackson había invitado a Allison a la misma fiesta que había ido él, sabiendo que ella iría con Scott y este llevaría a Stiles, siempre estaban juntos y eso enojaba increíblemente a Jackson, eran celos, él los negaba pero eran era eso. Stiles había sido suyo y el todavía estaría atrás de Jackson sino fuera por Scott y esos estúpidos ojos de cachorro que estaba seguro que Stiles amaba. Furioso ignoro completamente a los dos y se centro en sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar molestarse cuando Stiles lo ignoro al salir o la estúpida sonrisa que el Alfa tenía al salir. No le interesaba que había sucedido entre ellos, iba terminar el día siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo lo sentì así que no esperen mucho

Tal vez debería no haberle dado un portazo tan duro al pobre jeep el no tiene la culpa de nada es solo que me parece increíble, este fin de semana a sido solo un desastre, he sido perseguido, disparado, acosado y regañado y nadie tiene idea de nada. Scott vino a la escuela con Alison ninguno de los dos me dieron ni una mirada y no es como si el jeep fuera el vehículo más silencioso del estacionamiento... Supongo que solo estoy cansado de ser ignorado por la gente que quiero que me preste atención y llamar la atención de quienes no quiero. Porque en serio ¿Derek? Y si Jackson me sigue mirando así juro que le grito. Ni idea que le pasa a ese idiota, no es como si yo no supiera cada vez que tiene sus ojos en mi.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer segundo Fic que escribo, o sea que buenos tengo tres capítulos y en busca de un buen final. Sin Beta, lo se.


End file.
